Prehistoric Park II
by gabeluna27
Summary: Based on the original TV series; Wildlife presenter Nigel Marvin travels back to the past with a series of new travels to bring back more animals from extinction and to the present at the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. With six successful missions down, six more adventures await him and many new extinct creatures are awaiting to be encountered and rescued back to Prehistoric Park.


_This story is expected to have scientific inaccuracies contrary to present and future discoveries. Such errors are intentionally for general writer's creativity and unchanging in-universe content. Some errors are and may become outdated beliefs of past science for recent discoveries, and current science for future plausible unforeseen discoveries._

 _Demands over tolerance for scientific errors will not be taken._

* * *

There is something missing from our world:  
The amazing animals that time has left behind.

But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?

We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventurer _Nigel Marvin_ plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present, and give them a second chance.

 **_ _ _** **...** **_ _ _**

Over the past few weeks, Nigel has headed back to six eras of time, successfully bringing back dinosaurs and other once extinct animals from almighty sauropods, to the creepy crawly bugs.

On his very first journey, Nigel traveled 65 million years ago, to search and rescue the most famous of all dinosaurs: _Tyrannosaurus rex_. With two young sibling tyrannosaurs returned to the present, Nigel has also returned a tempered teenage _triceratops_ and a breeding herd of _ornithomimuses_ from the Armageddon of a crashing meteorite.

Nigel's next adventure was to the ice age where he fled from and brought back a large hairy rhinoceros called _elasmotherium_ and tracked down, protected, and recovered from injury, the last surviving _woolly mammoth_ on Earth. Having the last of this famous ice age beast to get comfortable and healthy in the present was a tough mission, but now she is thriving with a herd of related modern-day elephants.

Next, Nigel went back about 120 million years ago, to Cretaceous China to rescue the bizarre bird-like _microraptor_ from an inevitable volcanic eruption that would've covered up the ancient forest in a layer of ash. Big surprises such as giant _titanosaurs_ were also encountered and brought back.

Traveling back to the time of the megafauna, Nigel journeyed though the plains of prehistoric South America to search for two of the savannah's greatest predators: the _terror bird_ and the _smilodon_. It was revealed that the saber-tooths and birds died out from lack of food supply, and faced starvation. A breeding pair of cats were found, but with the unfortunate cost of the female's only cub from malnutrition before it to could be rescued.

300 million years B.C., before the dinosaurs, Nigel explored the lost world of Scotland where once there was a vast coal swamp infested with monstrous sized insects. His goal was to find three of these gigantic creepy crawlies in history such as the _pulmonoscorpius_ , _meganura_ , and the more famous _arthropleura_ before a huge forest fire engulfs the swamps.

Nigel's latest adventure was back to the Cretaceous Period, at the coast of prehistoric Texas. The giant super croc, _deinosuchus_ was Nigel's latest target. Where after he successfully returned one of these magnificent beasts, a stowaway animal returned as well. The culprit was a bird-like _troodon_. Its surprise among one of the park's staff had set the returned titanosaurs into a panic run, resulting in chaos among the other park's animals. In the end, the troodon was contained and the other animals returned to their enclosures unharmed.

This time, Nigel is prepping up for his next adventures waiting down the road to rescue other creatures from the past and into the 21st century. Six more rescue missions at six more eras of time are waiting to be explored to save more of the world's incredible animals from extinction.

 **_ _ _** **...** **_ _ _**

Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.

Welcome back to _**Prehistoric Park**_.


End file.
